


Bet You Won't

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, i think i tagged these right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Ash just wants attention from her girlfriend, or she bugs Mira into having sex.
Relationships: Elena "Mira" Maria Álvarez/Eliza "Ash" Cohen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Bet You Won't

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Just let me finish this and I swear i'll go down on you until you cum at least three times.”
> 
> Tbh this was such a spicy request, and it wouldn’t have taken so long if I had just remembered how to fucking write smut. So I hope this is to your liking! Thank you for the request!

If there was one thing Ash would complain about when it came to dating her fellow operator Mira, it would be that the Spanish woman spent quite a bit of time in the lab, fixing anything and everything she could during her free time. Sometimes Ash would sit on a stool beside her partner, watching closely as the older woman worked diligently, but even after a few hours she would become restless and excuse herself to go eat or work out, returning to make sure Mira ate something. Sometimes the answer would be no, sometimes it would be a shrug of her shoulders. No matter the answer, it would irritate Ash. It didn’t help that sometimes, when they were sitting in one another’s rooms, Mira would still have something minuscule to work on, her attention being drawn to the device in hand.

All Ash wanted was some attention which is why she was currently sitting on her bed in a tank top and a pair of cotton shorts. Her hair was in its usual braid, hanging over her shoulder as always. She had been watching Mira tinker with one of Twitch’s drones.

“Elena.”

A hum was the response.

“Babe, I’ve been here for almost an hour and you haven’t said much to me.”

Mira glanced back at her girlfriend and chewed on her lip. She blinked before turning back to her work. “I know, baby. I’m just trying to finish these last few adjustments to Emma’s drone. It was going haywire the last few training sessions and she couldn’t figure it out.”

Ash sighed and stood from her spot at the edge of the bed, walking up behind the Spaniard and casually draping her arms over the older woman’s shoulders. “Emma doesn’t have another mission for almost a week from now. She can wait a few hours. Come on,” she pleaded softly. “I’m feeling a little needy…”

The brunette furrowed her brow in concentration. She knew what Ash was asking of her, but she really wanted to get the drone fixed. “ _Mi amor, por favo_. Just let me finish these last few repairs and I promise I’ll eat you out until you’ve cum at least three times, or more, if you’re really wanting to. Sound good?” She looked back at her girlfriend with a sheepish look, but it seemed that the declaration was enough to get Ash to back away with a defeated sigh.

True to her word, Mira only needed ten more minutes before she let out a small ‘yes’ before she put her tools down and turned to face the woman sitting on her bed.

“Finished?” Mira nodded quickly. “At least go wash your hands beforehand. I’ll be right here.”

Mira clapped her hands together, noticing the black streaks on her fingers. Yeah, she’d definitely need to wash off first. She ran to the bathroom and made sure to clean all the grease and dirt off her hands before she dried them and walked back to her room. “ _Estas lista, mi amorcito?_ ”

Ash hummed in thought, searching her brain for a translation. She had been learning a lot of Spanish from Jackal for Mira, and it was a lot harder than she thought. “Am I ready? Yeah, I am. Been ready for like an hour.” She chuckled and wrapped her arms around Mira’s neck as soon as the older woman climbed onto the bed. They shared a few soft kisses before Mira gently laid Ash on her back, settling between the Israeli woman’s legs. “You’re so beautiful. My apologies for leaving you waiting so long.”

“Uh huh.”

Mira leaned down to press her lips against Ash’s in a slow, passionate kiss, hands finding their place on her waist to keep her close as they made out, Ash nipping at Mira’s bottom lip every so often. The action brought a moan from the older woman who pulled away momentarily to remove her t-shirt and the sports bra beneath it. She watched as her girlfriend mirrored her actions, stripping her tank top only to reveal that there was no bra under it.

“You planned this,” Mira asked as she leaned down to trail kisses along her partner’s neck and her jaw.

Ash shook her head, hands finding their place in Mira’s hand. “Not at all. Just wanted to be comfortable. Fuck,” she gasped when the older woman started nipping and sucking at a specific spot below her jaw. It was no secret that her neck was sensitive, at least not to the two of them. It was something Mira took advantage of, dragging her teeth and tongue across the skin whenever she could. She also enjoyed seeing the marks she left behind on the usually unmarred skin, letting everyone know who Ash belonged to.

The possessive behavior just turned Ash on more; something about her girlfriend's dominant side just did wonders for her.

“Hey, stop teasing, please,” the Israeli woman breathed out, legs coming up to wrap around Mira’s waist to keep their bodies pressed close. She chewed on her lip when she felt the kisses trailing lower, past her sternum and towards her navel. They generally skipped any foreplay involving her breasts unless she specifically asked for it; she once said there wouldn’t be anything in it for her since she didn’t get much pleasure from it. Mira just nodded and happily continued pleasing her girlfriend.

“Your belly ring isn’t here?”

“Took it out yesterday. Hey, come on and just fuck me already.”

“Fine, I just wanted to appreciate what I have, but if you insist…” Mira sat up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Ash’s shorts and pulled them down her legs and off her ankles, throwing them somewhere behind her. She took a moment to look her over, marveling in the beauty of the younger woman. She’d never get tired of it as long as they were together, and she had faith that it would be a long time. With those thoughts behind her, she settled on her stomach and started leaving soft kisses along Ash’s legs, starting from her calf up to her inner thigh and back down the other leg. She repeated this several times before a small whine caught her attention, forcing her gaze upwards.

“Babe, please,” she whined, her hips raising as a sign of what she wanted. It seemed to do the trick because suddenly her hips were grabbed and she was pulled forward.

Ash’s breath hitched when Mira’s tongue found her clit; every swipe and flick from her partner sent chills along her spine and she could feel herself getting more wet with each touch. It was only a matter of time before she reached down and ran her fingers through those brown, wavy locks, gently gripping it in an attempt to direct Mira to where she wanted her. The Spanish woman noticed this and looked up at her girlfriend with a smirk. “Gotta ask nicely, _mi vida._ ” She gave her clit a quick kiss, chuckling at the frown she received. She shook her head and scooted down a little more to place the redhead’s legs over her shoulders. Before Ash could speak, that tongue slipped past her lips, burying itself inside of the redhead.

The Spaniard moaned at the taste, pulling out to give her girlfriend a long, hard lick from her entrance up to her clit, circling it a few times before starting the process all over again. Soft moans and curses were her reward as Ash kept her eyes closed and mouth open; the copious amounts of pleasure flooding her senses made it hard to even think, so she didn’t. She just laid there, relishing the pleasure as it came, the pressure inside of her building with every flick and lick she received.

By now, Mira was sucking her clit with various pressures, fingers brushing her folds as if asking for permission to join her mouth.

“I’m gonna cum soon, Elena, please…don’t stop...”

That was permission enough for her to gently slide two fingers inside of Ash, the younger woman letting out a soft cry when those digits began curling against her front wall, searching for that sweet spot inside of her. It didn’t take long for her to find it; the incoherent phrases falling from the redhead’s mouth was indication enough that she found it

“Right there, _yes_ …” Ash could hear her heart pounding in her ears, feel the sweat forming on her forehead and the involuntary movements of her body as she was fucked with abandon. Every thrust of those fingers and every suckle on her clit pushed her closer to that edge, and even though she was going to go over it, she knew there’d be another right behind it. Despite knowing this, she wasn’t prepared for how hard everything hit her. It was like a giant wave crashing over her, and all it took was a hard, deep thrust, and a harsh suck before she cried out Mira’s name.

She was grateful for having a strong partner to keep her thighs apart, because she was sure she would have crushed that pretty little face between them with how hard she came. Her hands roughly pulled at the brown locks between her fingers and her body shook, yet Mira didn’t stop. She switched the position of her fingers and tongue, rubbing that sensitive little bud and she dipped her tongue back inside of her lover, making sure she licked her clean.

“Baby, please, wait...” Ash tried to push Mira’s head away, but the brunette’s free hand grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head. Her tongue stopped in favor of speaking, but her hand kept rubbing her clit. “You wanted to get off so badly, and I promised you three, so now you’re gonna be a good girl and cum for me, _entiendes?_ ”

Ash doesn’t know if it was the Spanish, the demanding tone, or the way her hands were roughly pinned above her head, but any of those mixed with the constant stimulation of her clit caused her to throw her head back and cry out once more, body quaking as another orgasm took over. Maybe she hadn’t noticed how close she actually was to her second orgasm, but she definitely noticed the third already creeping up behind it.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, please, right there. You’re gonna make me cum again…”

Mira didn’t stop. She stopped rubbing Ash for the moment, but she had slipped her fingers back in, curling against the shivering, slick walls. They gripped at her fingers as if trying to pull them in deeper. It brought a shuddering sigh to her lips. Watching Ash fall apart underneath her, quietly begging to be thrown over that delicious edge. Feeling her orgasm when it takes them both by surprise; the constant tightening of her pussy while those forest green stared right into hers, showing Mira everything she could. It was moments like these she enjoyed most.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice begging her to stop. “Elena, please no more. I can’t...no more.” She blinked slowly and carefully withdrew her fingers, sliding both of them into her mouth to “clean” them. In reality, she just loved the way her girlfriend tasted. Silence fell over both of them, the only sound in the room being Ash’s heavy breathing and the soft ticking of the clock on the wall.

Ash felt the space beside her dip before she felt fingers running through her hair, pushing away sweaty strands from her face. It brought a soft smile to her lips. It was such a soothing feeling, kind of like smoking a cigarette right after having sex. It could put her to sleep.

“Hey, you good,” Mira whispered.

“Yeah, just...thank you.”

The older woman smiled and leaned over to press her lips against her girlfriend’s cheek. “You’re always welcome. Well, now that you’re satisfied, I can go wash up and go fix Elias’ shield. He said the flash was buggy yesterday and he wanted me to take a look at it.”

Ash’s face deadpanned at the mention of their fellow. The whole mood was completely ruined, as well as her afterglow. She sighed and moved to sit atop her girlfriend and proceeded to take her hair out of its messy braid. “You’re not going anywhere until you’ve screamed my name at least twice. Then you’re staying in bed with me. Got it?”

Mira nodded quickly. “Yes ma’am.”

“Good,” Ash responded before leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

And Elias’ shield never got looked at until the next afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
